1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for data communication using a radio frequency (RF), and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data Radio Channel (DARC) means a broadcasting service that adds a digital character signal such as news, stocks, and weather information to a residual frequency band (76 kHz band) of an FM wave band and transmits it. Here, the DARC uses a Level Controlled Minimum Shift Keying (LMSK) modulation scheme to transmit a digital character signal to an FM wave band. However, the LMSK transmission scheme has transmission speed of 16000 bps on a specification and is susceptible to noise and error.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.